


Attack of the Festive Thorki

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Festiveness, Smut, Spankings, Thor dressed up as Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 little festive fics centered around everyone's favorite incestuous Norse demi-gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Santa Baby

_Buh-Boom_

Loki froze, not looking up form the page of the book he read.

_Buh-Boom_

Loki looked up to find Thor dancing somewhat awkwardly to the singer’s breathy voice as she sung about what she wanted from Santa. He wore a fluffy red Santa hat, red pants and black boots. Apparently he decided to forgo the shirt.

“What in the nine realms are you doing, Thor?”

“Um, well…” Thor cleared his throat, body still swinging to the music. His face flushed red. “Clint told me of this tradition they have on Midgard…”

Loki raised an eyebrow, as he waited for Thor to continue.

“…of how lovers dress up and play a sort of game before intercourse.”

“Do they now,” Loki said skeptically. Thor nodded. Loki stood, walking a circle around Thor before stopping in front of him again. “Is the game they play seeing how fast they can tear the ridiculous outfit off their lover?” 

Thor gasped softly. “It can be.”

“ _Good._ ” Loki placed a kiss on Thor’s slightly parted lips. “Get in bedroom now.”


	2. Wrapped in a Bow

Thor strolled through the living room, making his way to the kitchen, bundles of plastic bags filled with food in his hands.

“ _Hello, Thor_ ,” came Loki’s voice, low and seductive. Thor dropped his bags when he laid eyes on his brother, naked save for the silky green ribbon tied around his hips in a big bow under the tree Thor had ripped out of the ground from a nearby park. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Loki’s pale skin.

“What are you doing!?” Thor tried looking away, looking at the tree, at the bags spilling food around his feet, the ceiling, but his eyes seemed to be drawn to Loki. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden.

“I am giving your Christmas gift early.” Loki looked down and adjusted the bow. “Do you like it?” He asked, not looking up at Thor, his voice now tinged with uneasiness.

Thor just stood there, staring at Loki wide-eyed and slack jawed. 

Loki sneered and moved to stand. “I knew this was a  _stupid_  idea…”

“No! Wait.” Loki froze, his blank gaze going back to Thor finally. Thor stepped over boxes and cans of food and knelt down next to Loki. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. Thor placed a hand on Loki’s hip, rubbing his thumb back and forth on the shiny fabric wrapped around it. With his other hand, Thor grasped the back of Loki’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Loki hummed, hugging his arms around Thor’s neck and pulling him down on top of him.

Thor hastily pulled at the ribbon, untying it and yanking it off Loki before settling himself between Loki’s thighs. Loki’s hands moved down, pulling up the hem of Thor’s shirt and pulling it up. Thor sat back on his knees, taking his shirt off the rest of the way and tossing it to the side. Loki sat up, climbing into Thor’s lap and unbuttoning his jeans.

“Loki, how long have wanted this?”

“Far too long. Now shut up.” Loki kissed Thor forcefully, pulling Thor’s cock from his pants and stroking his cock until it was hard.

Thor’s hand moved back to Loki’s entrance, finding him already slick and stretched. Thor moaned into Loki’s mouth, moving both hands to the back of Loki’s thighs and pulling him up. Loki’s hand moved back, grabbing Thor’s cock and lining himself up with it. Thor moved his hands to Loki’s hips and pushing him down. Loki moaned, his head dropping onto Thor’s shoulder. Thor continued to push him down the length of his cock, letting out a shuddering breath when Loki was fully seated in his lap. Loki pushed himself back up, slamming himself back down into Thor’s lap. Thor pulled Loki’s head back up and kissing him again, then pulling his head back and kissing up and down his neck. Loki sighed into the air, his hips moving up faster and his hands tangling into Thor’s hair.

Thor moved a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Loki’s cock and stroking him softly. Loki moaned, bouncing up and down faster. Thor stroked Loki quicker, his eyes screwed shut and his forehead pressed to Loki’s neck. Loki dug his nails into Thor’s scalp, his teeth gritting together as he came in Thor’s hand. Thor followed him with a moan, his hips snapping up as he spilled into Loki.

They sat on the floor, catching their breath slowly, Loki’s head resting on Thor’s shoulder again. Thor ran his fingertips up and down Loki’s back.

Loki lifted his head. “How long?”

Thor laughed softly. “Far too long.” Loki’s head dropped back down to his shoulder with a sigh.

Bruce walked in, reading something from the folders in his hands. “Is Thor back from the store yet- oh god.” Bruce Stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide at the sight of Loki and Thor naked and tangled together under the tree. Thor and Loki stared back. He quickly started backing out. “ _Well_ , good to see you two getting along now… I’ll just go… and make sure tell everyone not to come in here for a while… and maybe go wash my eyes out with some strong chemicals…”

 


	3. Opening Presents

“It’s five in the goddamn morning Stark,” Clint grumbled.

“Which means it’s time to open presents!” Tony clapped his hands together and smiled at the crowd of grumpy people in his living room.

Loki sat with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at Tony, Thor nodding off in his shoulder.

“Well, aren’t you guys all a bunch of grinches. Come on! Presents!” Tony started tossing boxes around to his still half asleep friends and teammates, all of them slowly starting to perk up.

Loki tore open the box on his lap. “Ah, coal. How amusing.” He looked around at the snickering crowd with a smile. He took a chunk of the coal in his hand and examined it for a moment before crushing it in his hand, a small sparkling diamond in his palm when he open his hand again. He looked back up at the stunned faces of the Avengers with an even more wicked grin. “Thank you.”

Thor opened his gift, a small avalanche of condoms filling his lap, he looked up at his friends with a confused expression.

“I’ve heard some stories,” Tony said, pointing his head towards Loki. “Better wrap  _that_ hammer if you know what I mean…”

Loki glared harder at Tony.

He was very glad now that his gift to him was a small explosive.


	4. Reindeer Games

Thor was staring down at Tony with a stormy expression.

Add to that, it was  _actually_  storming outside a little. Tony was sufficiently pant shittingly scared.

“What did you do to Loki?” Thor asked, stepping closer to Tony to loom over him and be even  _more_  intimidating. Loki was laying on the couch, passed out and in a set of reindeer antlers and a bright red nose.

“I was just…” He looked around the room, everyone else had scattered as soon as Thor walked in, leaving Tony to deal with the now very pissed god alone. “I was just trying to bring Loki in on the fun!”

Thor narrowed his eyes at him. “He does not look like he’s having  _fun_ , Stark.” Thor once again pointed to his brother, who seemed to be snoring softly.

“Well, I  _may_  have put something in his drink.”

The look on Thor’s faced darkened. Tony heard a rumble of thunder. “You  _poisoned_ my brother?”

Tony put his hands up in defense. “No! Nonono! Of course not! I just wanted to loosen him up a bit! I didn’t think it’d knock him out cold!”

Thor seethed, his hands clenching into tight fists at his sides.

“He’ll be fine in a bit, I swear. He just needs to sleep it off.”

Thor looked at him warily for a moment before bending down and slinging Loki over his shoulder. The red nose popping off Loki’s face and rolling along the floor. Thor shot Tony another glare before walking out of the room, Loki’s unconscious body bobbing with each step.

Tony took a deep breath. He should probably stop fucking with the demi-gods. They’re not good at taking jokes.


	5. Naughty Elf Loki

Thor thumbed the hem of the silky red boxers he wore and muttered to himself, “I feel ridiculous…” He pushed the white puff ball out of his face and looked up just in time to see Loki step into the room, wearing green and white striped socks that stretched up to the middle of his thigh and a short, sleeveless green tunic that just skimmed the tops of his thighs.

“Hello, Santa,” Loki purred, strolling to where Thor sat in a plush, red chair and stood before him, in between Thor’s legs. “You asked to see me?”

“Loki this is-” Loki stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“ _You said you’d play along_.” He straightened, hands going behind his back.

Thor sighed, clearing his throat before getting into character. “I did. I saw you were on the naughty list again and I am  _very_  disappointed with you.”

Loki put on a mock look of innocence. “I had no idea!”

Thor smirked. “You must understand that I just can’t have naughty elves working for me, right?”

Loki nodded, excitement sparking in his eyes.

“You know I must punish you, correct? Teach you to be a good little elf?”

Loki’s breath quickened a bit, a smirk forming on his lips as he nodded again. Thor scooted forward in his seat, quickly pulling Loki down and laying him across his lap. Thor held Loki’s arms behind his back with one hand, the other hiking the hem of his tunic up and pulling his flimsy green panties down, exposing his bare ass to the cool air of the room. Loki’s breath hitched and he squirmed in Thor’s lap, almost gasping when Thor grabbed one of his cheeks and giving it hard squeeze.

“You will apologize for your wickedness, elf.” Thor’s voice rumbled, hard and authoritative.

“I will not.” Loki’s voice was already getting rough.

With a crack Thor’s hand smacked Loki’s ass, right where it joined his thigh. Loki gasped, his mouth falling open and his eyes fluttering closed. The pale skin already turning pink. Thor smacked the other cheek, rubbing the skin with his callused hand.

“Will you now?” 

The corner of Loki’s mouth turned up. “No.”

Thor spanked him repeatedly, moving from one cheek to the other until Loki whimpered and the skin was an angry shade of red. Thor could feel heat radiating from the skin, Loki shook in his hands. “Now, elf?”

Loki shook his head, yelping when Thor’s hand cracked against his ass a few more times. His head sagged when Thor’s hand stilled, relishing the harsh stinging of skin and the softer ache in his shoulders as Thor kept his arms wrenched back. His whole body twitched as he felt something cool drip down his crack, he moaned when Thor’s hot rough hand began rubbing it all over his burning hot skin.

“Perhaps that will not be enough for you…” Without another word he pushed two, slick, blunt fingers into Loki, he wailed, his back arching and his long legs going straight and ridged. Thor pressed his fingers all the way in, pulling them back out slowly and shoving them back in. He finger fucked Loki hard and fast, waiting till Loki was panting and pleading before pulling them out.

Loki whined, but was cut off as Thor stood, yanking him by the arms and pushing him into the chair, on his knees. Thor finally released Loki’s arms, allowing him to hold on to the back of the seat, they shook and gave out almost instantly, Loki’s face pressing into the soft fabric. Thor shoved the boxers down, slicking his cock and quickly pressing it to Loki’s loosened entrance. He grabbed hold of one of Loki’s cheeks, the skin still red-hot and slick, squeezing as he pushed his cock in. Loki mewled, screwing his eyes shut tightly and gripping onto the chair until his knuckles were white. Thor slammed his hips in, moaning when his cock was fully sheathed in Loki’s tight heat. He pulled out until the just the tip of his cock was still in and slammed back in. He hammered into Loki over and over, occasionally swatting the raw, red skin, making Loki sob loudly. Thor came with a rumble, pulling out and spilling onto Loki’s abused ass. 

Thor pulled Loki up against him, feeling for his cock and finding him already spent, his panties and tunic stained with come.

“Do you apologize now, depraved little elf? Or will I have to punish you again?”

Loki replied with a shuddering moan.


	6. MistleNO, DAMMIT THWARTED AGAIN

Loki sat in his room, large, dusty book in his lap. A sharp, villainous smile forming on his face. A plan was beginning to form.

He just needed to go to the store.

-

Pepper was setting everything up for the party. The decorations were set, the food was going to arrive in a few hours and Tony was still in his lab, nice and out of the way. She noticed a bag on the counter. She pulled out a bundle of plastic leaves from it.

“When did I get mistletoe?” She shrugged, tossed it back into the bag and went on her way to go find places to hang them.

-

“Where are they!?” Loki searched through drawers and cabinets, frantic to find his weapons. He had looked for hours to find it, ending up in a store that sold supplies for arts and crafts, between the glitter and felt aisles. It was strange, but it would do.

Now though, it was gone. What would he do? He couldn’t go out and get more right now, he had to attend Stark’s infernal Christmas party with Thor. He huffed and threw his hands in the air. He needed to get ready.

They would show up eventually.

-

“Ahh, mistletoe, this party is gonna get good isn’t it?” Tony cocked an eyebrow at Pepper, who was hanging the last bough.

She rolled her eyes. “ _Tony_.” She jumped, smacking the mistletoe onto the doorway, she carefully pulled her hand away, waiting to see if the tape would stick. “It’s just mistletoe, no one is gonna start an orgy with it.

“But we can try, Pep. Dream big.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and grinning. “Shall we give it a test drive?”

Pepper let out a mock exasperated sigh. “I  _guess_. I wanna know if all this time I spent hanging it up was worth it.”

Tony chuckled, pressing his lips to hers and hugging her close.

Suddenly, Thor walked in. “Ah, sorry to interrupt, my friends. Just looking for my shoes.”

Pepper pulled away and adjusted her shirt. “You’re not interrupting, we were just testing out the mistletoe.”

“What?” Thor looked to Tony, who pointed up at the plastic berries.

“Yeah, you have to kiss anyone whose under it with you. We needed to make sure we didn’t get defective stuff.” Pepper giggled next to him.

Thor stared at it for a moment before cocking his head to the side. “That is good to know. Have fun testing your mistletoe.” He walked off, attempting to locate his shoes again. 

“I think I need to check again.” Tony waggled his brows at Pepper.

-

This plant was more powerful than he had thought. It had somehow gotten hung upon doorways and various high places and it seemed to enchant people, making them kiss under it.

Perhaps that is why it can’t be stored with the other food. Can’t have people copulating amongst the carrots. Even Steve procured a demure kiss from some random SHIELD underling, much to the pleasure of the whooping party goers. He hunkered down a safe distance away from one of the boughs and watched, studying each person who fell under it’s spell.

Suddenly feeling bothered, he stood and stomped away, he needed to do… something. Maybe poison the punch.

-

The young woman was flustered, cheeks blushing deep red as she skittered away, muttering one last thank you. Thor just shrugged. He didn’t  _feel_  anything from the berries. Perhaps it was just for the mortals.

He should find Loki and warn him.

-

Loki was starting to think his plan to use mistletoe as a weapon was a bad idea. He was sure his face was covered in lipstick and drool by the time he made it to the punch bowl. He seemed to be under a bough of it every damn time he dared to look up.

He glared at the bowl of sickeningly sweet punch, trying to think of something that wouldn’t kill,  but at least maim everybody in attendance when an arm slapped itself around his shoulders.

“ _Hey_  reindeer boy! How you doing?”

“I’m fine Stark. Now leave,” Loki said without looking up at him.

“Nuh-uh, I see someone under mistletoe not gettin’ kissed on…”

Loki groaned, his eyes slowly moving up to see the infernal white berries hanging above him. 

Tony pulled Loki down by the collar, smacking his wet, scotch soaked lips onto his. Loki grimaced, shoving Tony back and wiped his face with his sleeve as Tony fell back. He stepped over Tony’s flailing body and walked away quickly. He needed to hide.

“Loki! I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Thor boomed and Loki grabbed his arm, dragging him along and into a nearby coat closet. Loki yanked on a cord hanging above them, the dim light slowly flickering to life.

“Loki, the mortals have the strangest tradition…”

“I know Thor, it is terrible, I’ve never seen a spell so strong.”

Thor laughed. “Terrible? How can kissing be so terrible?”

“ _Because it is!_ ” Loki hissed, smacking Thor in the chest.

Thor leaned against the wall, rubbing a hand over his face. “Loki…”

“It’s germ-y…”

“Loki.”

“…It’s invasive…”

“Loki.”

“…And it’s just  _boring_.” 

“ _Loki!_ ”

“What!?”

Thor pointed up, where a bundle of mistletoe was tied to the cord hanging from the light. 

“Dammit! Not again.”

“Well?”

“Well,  _what?_ ”

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me?” Thor pushed himself off the wall, closing his eyes and puckering his lips up dramatically.

“I’m not going to kiss you!”

“Aw, come on, it’s just a silly little tradition.” Thor grinned.

“No,” Loki reached for the doorknob, which Thor blocked.

“Not without a kiss, brother.”

“Dammit.  _Fine._ ” Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Loki closed his eyes, pressing his lips together tightly and waited for Thor to get it over with. Thor’s hands cupped his jaw, rough and warm and gentle, waiting a beat before pressing his lips onto Loki’s lightly. Loki’s heart stuttered, his lips losing a bit of their tension. Thor pressed a bit harder, his lips slightly wet from licking them. Loki’s mouth parted open, finally letting their lips slot together more easily. Thor’s tongue slipped slowly into Loki’s mouth, and in the back of his mind Loki noted that he tasted sweet and spicy, something with cinnamon. His body fell into Thor’s arms, which wrapped around and clutched onto his like a he was a long lost treasure. Loki’s heart was pounding now, and he could feel Thor’s beating hard against his chest. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and he pushed himself away, suddenly needing air.

Thor was smiling at him, his bright grin lopsided and his eyelids heavy. “I like this tradition.”

Loki stared at him with wide eyes. “Maybe it’s not the worst.”


	7. Big Snowballs

The snow is slushy and burns as it hits his ear.

“Ow! Loki!”

There’s the sound of soft laughter up high in a tree, Thor looks up to see him just as he launches another wet ball of snow and ice at his face. It hits him square in the nose.

“Loki, stop that! Get down here!” He presses his hands to his face in attempts to warm it again.

“Aw, come on brother, you’re not one for forgoing a little friendly competition. Why are you so sour?” He asked as he nimbly climbed down the limbs of the tree, flinging himself to the ground and landing on his feet gracefully.

“I am fine.” Sif had only turned his offer for a drink or two down with a violent slap to his face, in front of everyone in the training grounds, loudly cursing him and his roaming cock. He had a sneaking suspicion of who had informed her of that.

“Do not lie, Thor. It’s quite unbecoming. And you’re  _terrible_  at it,” Loki said with mirth in his voice and a grin on his lips. Thor scowled at him and was met with another snowball.

Thor growled bending to grab a clump of wet snow between his hands. “Not all of us can be as good as you,  _Silvertongue._ ”

Loki gasped, slapping his hand over his heart in mock-pain. “Why must you hurt me so, brother? An all I do for you-“

Thor growled again swinging his arm hard and aiming for his brother’s mouth, Loki dodged it with a laugh.

“Aw, come on now, I beginning to think I’ve done something to wrong you.” 

“You  _told_  her.” Thor flung another ball at him. It hit Loki in the chest, he didn’t even glance down.

“Ah, yes, that. So sorry, Thor. But she was on the verge of figuring it out anyways. The poor girl was going mad, I had to tell her.”

Thor gave up the pretense of making snowballs, throwing a huge chunk of ice and snow at Loki in his rage. Loki hoped out of the way, backing towards a bank of snow. Thor chucked snow over and over again, getting angrier every time he managed to miss hitting him. He gave up eventually running full speed and tackling Loki into the snow. He pinned Loki’s arms above his head, pressing his hips to Loki’s stomach. “Why does it seem that every time I court a girl you are the one to sabotage it?” Thor growled though his tight clenched teeth.

Loki panted lightly, puffs of air rising from his lips. Loki narrowed his eyes up at Thor. “Perhaps you should think a bit harder then.” Thor felt an invisible kick to his chest, flinging him off Loki. Loki stood and dusted himself off, the hint of sadness in his eyes hidden by anger. “You are a fool, Thor. Guess I should’ve expected that though.” He turned on a heel and walked away. Leaving Thor to kick futilely at the snow around.


	8. Have a Holly Jolly Threesome

“Now close your eyes.” Loki grabbed Thor’s hand, leading him along when the other man had shut his eyes. “No peeking,” he said as he snapped his fingers, making a blindfold appear on his eyes.

“What is this about, Loki?”

Loki smiled, pulling Thor a little faster to the bedroom. “It’s your Christmas present. I want it to be a surprise.”

“What is it?” Thor asked excitedly.

“Oh, just a little something I made, took a lot of spell work, a little of my blood and one headache. No trouble, really.”

Thor halted, feeling a bit uneasy. “It isn’t going to eat me, is it?”

Loki just laughed and yanked on Thor’s arm.

Loki pushed Thor into the bedroom, carefully positioning him so he stood right at the foot of the bed before removing the blindfold.

Thor’s jaw dropped when his eyes opened. In the center of the bed laid a woman, long black hair draped over her shoulder, her silky pale legs stretched towards him, her eyes smoldered as she looked up at him, a familiar smirk on her pale lips. A shiny red negligee stretched around her ample breasts and hips, the fabric pooling a bit at her waist.

“I made you a female copy of me to play with,” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear, “and she’s been waiting to meet you.”

Thor reached out and ran a finger down the top of her foot, making her smirk turn into a grin.

“Although I must admit to one, little selfish thing, darling. Everything you do to her, I will feel.  _Her_  pleasure, is  _my_  pleasure.” Loki added with a cockeyed smirk.

Thor grinned at him before looking back at the female Loki and licking his lips. He grabbed her slim ankles in each hand, unwinding her legs and yanking her to the end of the bed. Her eyes lit up and she scooted closer to Thor, her hands sliding up his legs. Loki walked around the bed, slumping into the armchair next to it to watch. Thor cupped her jaw, gently directing her eyes back to him.

“Do you speak?”

Her eyes narrowed at him and her face contorted into a sneer. “Of course I can  _speak_ , oaf, what makes you think I am a mute?” She snapped, her voice just a couple octaves higher than Loki’s.

He chuckled and looked back up at Loki. “Now I can truly see the resemblance.” Both Lokis rolled their eyes. Thor looked back down. “I want you to be as vocal as you can, do not hold back.”

“I’ll only be as vocal as you make me,  _brother,_ ” she purred the last word, sliding her leg up Thor’s side.

Thor peeled off his shirt, tossing it and knelt between the lady Loki’s thighs. He pushed the hem of the negligee up to her waist, sliding his hands back down to feel the black lace panties stretched around her hips. He hooked his fingers in either side of the thin fabric, pulling them down and off her long legs. He grabbed her hips again, pulling util her bottom hung off the bed and then placing her thighs on his shoulders. He licked his lips as he looked her, a patch of dark, curly hair above her slit, her pink inner lips already glistening and wet looking. With two fingers, he spread her open, revealing her little pink bud. Without anymore hesitation, he licked slowly up her her slit, pressing hard with the flat of his tongue. She sighed, falling back down to the bed and allowing Thor to have a view of Loki again. He licked her again, this time swirling his tongue around her clit with hard, even pressure. Thor wrapped his lips around the bud, swirling and flicking it with his tongue. Lady Loki moaned and sighed sweetly, her hips moving against mouth. Thor watched Loki in the corner, his cool, blank expression slightly spoiled by the pinkness washing his cheeks.

Thor pressed two fingers into her slick heat as he sucked her clit between his lips. Lady Loki yelped, her toes curling against Thor’s back, her back arching and her hands twisting into the sheets. Thor watched Loki jump a little in his seat, his lips falling open and panting as he watched. Thor kept sucking and roughly fucking Loki’s copy with his fingers, feeling her body clench and pulse around him, waiting until she was nearly peaking and pulling away from her.

She growled, glaring down at Thor as she trembled. Thor stood, pushing her back onto the bed before taking off his jeans and kicking them to side. He looked over to Loki, the apples of his cheeks were bright pink, his bottom lip bit between his teeth hard. Thor climbed onto the bed, between the lady Loki’s thighs and kissed her until her expression cooled a bit. He tugged at the silky fabric wrapped around her until was off her, and tossed it onto the floor. 

“No need to be so cross with me, my lady. I will make sure you are very satisfied tonight.” He winked and she scowled up at him. 

“Cut the chivalry and  _fuck me_  already.”

Thor laughed. “You are as cock hungry as the original.” Thor turned her over, propping her up on her hands and knees, and pressing his cock into her slick entrance. She moaned, her head falling to the bed and bouncing with each quick jerk of Thor’s hips. Thor’s head fell back, soaking in the feeling of tight slick heat of her cunt enveloping him, each clench of her muscles as he thrust in and out. He looked back down at Loki, he could see the gleam of sweat on his forehead, the quick rise and fall of his chest as he panted through parted red lips. Loki sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes moving over Thor and his copy constantly. Thor bent forward, reaching down and cupping the lady Loki’s breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples between his fingers. 

“Loki,” Thor commanded, his voice deep and hoarse, “why don’t you take off your clothes and join us.” Loki’s copy moaned beneath Thor.

Loki licked his lips and sucked in a deep breath. “I didn’t-“

“I wasn’t asking.” Thor’s voice was hard.

Loki stood at once, quickly removing his shirt and throwing it carelessly, he hissed as his cock, hard and throbbing, was finally released from their confines. He crawled onto the bed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His copy was quick to grab at his lap and his cock, stroking it. They moaned in unison, both feeling the sensation. Thor could feel the heat building in the bottom of his stomach and he pulled out, not wanting to spend himself yet.

The lady Loki turned and shot a glare at him. “What are you doing?”

Thor took a deep breath, crawling back to lay against the head board, his arms pillowing the back of his head. “I don’t want to spend myself too soon, darling. But please, entertain yourself while you wait. Both Lokis gave him a look before moving so the female Loki could sit in the original’s lap, riding his cock and grinding into his lap, both moaning and running their hands over each other’s bodies. An image popped in Thor’s head, making him dig into the drawer for the bottle of lube they kept there.

“Loki,” he called.

Both turned their lidded gazes back to him, warily eyeing the bottle in his hand. 

Thor focused his gaze to Loki’s female half. “Would you like to have both of us at once?” Thor watched as her eyes lit up as the thought crossed her mind, she leaned over and snatched the bottle out of his hand, handing it off to Loki and crawling off his lap to lay back. Thor continued to watch, stroking himself slowly, as Loki moved to his knees between the other Loki’s legs. Thor watched Loki dipped down, licking and sucking on the lady Loki’s vulva as he worked her ass open with slick fingers. 

“I’m  _ready_ ,” she whined, pushing her hips up. Loki pulled away quickly, wiping his mouth on his arm and looking even more wrecked that earlier, bright pink all over and hazy eyed.

Thor pulled her onto his lap, slotting into her pussy easily and his mouth latching onto  one of her hard, dark pin nipples. He felt his brother crawl between his legs, his hands just above Thor’s on her hips, holding her steady as he pushed into her. She whimpered, her head falling to Thor’s shoulder, her sharp nails digging into his skin. Loki moaned when he was fully sheathed, his eyes shut tightly and his mouth hung open. Thor thrust his hips up, making both Loki’s groan, then he felt Loki slowly pull out and push back in.

Soon they built a rhythm, thrusting in one after the other, the other Loki constantly moaning and whimpering from the sensation. The real Loki shook all over, almost looking pained as he kept going. Thor felt his orgasm building within him rapidly. He thrust his hips up faster, his thumb massaging female Loki’s clit.

“Brother,” Thor panted, waiting until Loki’s eyes opened a fraction before continuing, “next time, you should make a male copy and you can be the one getting fucked by two cocks.”

Loki sobbed, his head dropping to his clone’s shoulder and thrusting harder, his hips losing their rhythm as he came. Lady Loki yowled, her body going rigid and bouncing with their hard thrusts. Thor groaned loudly as he came, pressing her hips flush against him until he had emptied himself in her entirely. 

All three flopped down, laying side-by-side-by-side on the large bed. Silent beside their labored breaths.

The copy turned onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. “I’m going to take a nap, I expect you guys to be ready to fuck when I awaken. And get your  _couple stuff_  out of the way while you’re at it.” She snuggled into the pillow.

Thor perched up on one of his elbows, smiling over at Loki. “I always wanted a sister.”

Loki scoffed. “I didn’t. I’m giving her to Tony when we’re done with her, she can go and annoy him.”


	9. Sexy Elf Costumes are the True Meaning of the Holidays

“So… There is a large man that delivers gifts to children and this relates to the birth of a man you worship?”

Steve looked over at Tony and shrugged. “Kinda, yeah.”

Thor still looked confused. “What do hideous sweaters have to do with this?”

Tony shook his head. “That’s just an ironic hipster thing. No one really gets, but just pretends it’s really funny. Don’t worry about it.”

“How does this Santa deliver gifts to all those children?”

“Well, magic…” Steve answered.

Tony added, “And a sleigh that flies with reindeer.”

Thor nodded, thinking to himself for a moment. “That seems a good way to travel. But I prefer goats myself.”

“Goats?”

“This holiday is very confusing to me, friends. Can you make it a bit simpler?”

Tony and Steve sighed in unison. “Well,” Steve began, “basically, it’s a time to spend it with people you love. You can give them gifts or just be with them, show them that you care and appreciate them.”

Tony cut in, “more importantly, it’s about getting drunk and having girls dressed up like sexy elves.”

Steve sighed.

“Elf costumes?”

Tony grinned, whipping out his phone and tapping on the screen. He showed it to Thor. “ _Elf costumes_.”

Thor’s eyebrows shot up and he swallowed thickly. “Elf costumes,” he muttered.

Thor stood suddenly, a grin spreading on his face. “Thank you, my friends. I must go get one of those costumes at once.” He turned and marched away.

“For who!?” Tony shouted.

“For Loki!”

Steve groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

“What!?”

Steve sighed again. “Tony, you know that party you had a couple of weeks ago…”


	10. That's Not the Spirit

“…And no magic.” Loki groaned as Thor said the final rule, his hands dropping to his sides. “It is only fair, Loki.”

“If you wanted me to play  _fair_ , you’d ask me not to use my brain as well…”

Thor just laughed, turning his back to Loki and facing his tree and a box filled with shiny baubles and tinsel. Loki turned to his. A timer beeped and they both rushed to their boxes, digging into their supplies and tossing it onto their respective trees.

Their boxes were empty in minutes, both of them stepping away at the same time.

“Five minutes,” Thor stated, admiring his tree with a grin.

“Four minutes, fifty-nine seconds,” Loki said smugly.

Thor turned to Loki, sneering. “Liar! You stepped back at the same time as I did.”

Loki sucked in air through his teeth. “It’s never attractive to be a sore loser, Thor.”

Thor rumbled, “we both had five minutes.”

“ _Fine_. So, who won?”

“Whose tree is better?”

Both stared at their trees for a few minutes, disgusted looks on their faces. 

“We’ll call it a draw.” Loki blurted out.

“Alright.”


End file.
